Lethal Secret
by DancerWriter.SingerActoress
Summary: Everything is normal for the Bat-family...to them it's normal anyway. That is until they go on patrol. Redhood and Robin are caught chasing a mysterious assassin. Who is this person? Why is this person barely showing up in Gotham? What will they do when they catch him? Rated M for language and possibly some sexual references. A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA LOCKNESSA96!
1. Chapter 1

**Lethal Secret**

*This is my debut as a fanfiction writer! Meaning this is my very first fanfiction story! Please read, rate, and review. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!*  
_

Chapter 1

Daily life continues for the Bat-Family as Dick walks into the room and, as always, Tim and Damian were fighting.

"Take that back!" shouted Tim. Damian had insulted him moments earlier. What that insult was… frankly, Dick didn't care.

"No!" replied Damian.

Dick simply walked over to them and tried to pull them apart. He was socked in the face and kicked in his side. He then stepped back and developed a strategy! Damian and Tim WERE on their feet, but after Damian's blow to Tim's face they had ended up on the ground. Damian was on top of Tim and Damian had been lighter than Tim. But then again, Tim hasn't been trained by the League of Assassins and probably wouldn't put up as big of a fight…

'It would be easier to take Tim out rather than Damian,' Dick thought. Though having this thought gave his face a strange look. That's when Alfred Pennyworth, the trusted Wayne family butler came in.

"Good heavens! Masters Tim and Damian, what on earth are you doing?" the kind and gentle butler asked with a slight bit of worry of the mess they would make. It was then he noticed Dick a few feet from the two wrestling boys with an 'I have an idea' look on his face. He shook his head and then proceeded to the kitchen to prepare dinner before his masters went out to patrol.

Dick watched the butler leave knowing he wouldn't approve of his strategy and then set himself into place. By this time, Damian had Tim pinned to the ground therefore Dick had no choice but to go for Damian. Dick backed up; he would need a running start. He started running and finally he jumped up, putting his feet in front of himself and kicked Damian off of Tim.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" commanded Damian.

"Not until you calm down," Dick said with a smile on his face, after having successfully pinned Damian down to the ground.

"That's what you get, Demon!" shouted Tim.

"Tim… not helping. Go see Alfred. He can give you some ice for that bruise," Dick said with a slight Batman growl to it.

Tim stared at Damian for a moment then glanced at Dick and finally replied, "Fine."

After Tim left, Dick stared down at Damian.

"What?" Damian hissed through his teeth.

"Are you okay now?" Dick asked still with a grin on his face.

"There was never anything wrong with me. It's Drake whom possesses an enigma." Damian said while regaining his original vertical stance.

"…" Dick only looked at him with a blank stare.

"Tt," Damian spat out before turning from his oldest brother to head for the kitchen.

Dick stood for a moment thinking to himself before heading to the dining room where he found Alfred setting out a plate for him in his usual spot at the massive table. Tim and Damian were sitting at opposite ends of the table, as usual. Just then, a familiar figure strolled in.

"Jason?!" Dick exclaimed. Dick hadn't seen Jason in nearly a month.

"Sup," Jason said as he sat at the overwhelmingly large table.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since…well October," Tim said continuing to eat. He knew his older brother could take care of himself, but he was curious.

"Oh, you know. I've been around," Jason said with food in his mouth which caught the disapproval of Alfred. Jason shrugged a 'sorry'.

With that, Bruce walked in, full scowl. He had taken off his suit jacket and tie. He sat in his usual seat at the table which was the head of the table with Tim and Dick nearest to him, then Jason, and finally Damian and the other end opposite of Bruce's seat.

"Boys," he muttered as he looked around the table at his four boys. Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian all in the same room, at the same time, not arguing. As a matter of fact, they weren't talking at all; not even Dick.

"Is…something wrong?" Bruce asked in a fatherly tone, though it still sounded as if he were still a little bit nervous by the situation.

"No," all four boys said in unison. This caused the boys to look at each other, Dick to smile, Jason to chuckle, Tim to let out a small laugh, and Damian to let out his normal 'Tt'. Bruce then sighed with relief to know his boys were fine…well…sort of. However, after this occurrence, the rest of the meal was silent. Afterwards, Bruce asked the magic question that got everyone stirring.

"Who's patrolling?" asked Bruce.

Huge mistake.

Jason and Dick started arguing, as well as Tim and Damian. Bruce stood and spoke with a stern Batman growl, "enough!"

All four boys silenced immediately. With the new speaking air Bruce achieved, he said, "we are all going."

No one put up an argument. Everyone simply walked to the infamous Batcave. There, everyone suited up; Dick as Nightwing, Jason as Red Hood, Tim as Red Robin, and Damian as Robin. It would be an interesting night.

Tim finally built enough confidence to ask his mentor/father, "Who's pairing?"

Bruce replied right away to his sons, "Tim with Dick, Damian with Jason. If I need backup, then I will call. Red Robin and Nightwing take the west and north. Robin and Red Hood take the east and south. Got it?"

"What will you be doing father?" Robin asked with a blank look on his face.

"I have some…business to deal with at Arkham," Batman replied to his youngest son.

"I guess we'll be off then…" said Red Hood walking towards his and Damian's bike.

Batman stared as his two protégés, and two partners accompanying the protégés, left.

-Nightwing and Red Robin-

"There!" Red Robin shouted.

He then proceeded to through a bird-a-rang at the criminal; perfect shot. The bank robber was out cold in the middle of an alleyway that the criminal had decided to run into.

"Did he know this alley is a dead end?" Nightwing asked with a laugh.

"Imbecile…" Red Robin insulted the now cuffed criminal.

"Now, now…be nice to the dumbass," Nightwing said with all seriousness in his voice, making Red Robin laugh.

"It's going to be a slow night," Red Robin spoke with a sigh creeping through his words.

-Red Hood and Robin-

They were breathing heavy. They have been running for a near hour now. Who they had been running after was a complete mystery to Redhood and Robin. However, whoever this person was had a lot of agility and grace when they hopped across rooftops.

"WAIT! WE AREN'T GOING TO HURT YOU, WE JUST WANT TO TALK!" yelled Redhood to the mystery person.

"Really? Cliché much?" asked Robin as he was almost out of breath.

Jason was surprised by his younger brother's newfound sarcasm, but now wasn't the time to mention anything about it. He decided to pull out his gun which contained REAL metal bullets instead of rubber ones. Damian didn't seem to protest as he did so, so Jason figured Damian wouldn't mind since they couldn't seem to get close enough to the mystery guy.

Jason took the shot.

Bull's eye. The mystery guy went down…unconscious even. Damian caught up with the mystery guy first. They had a hood on along with a mask covering their entire face except their eyes. The suit they were wearing was…Kevlar…and black. They also had combat boots on. Now it was time to find out who this person was.

Robin kneeled down and examined their body. Redhood kneeled down on the opposite side and proceeded to pull the hood off of the person lying before them. Their mask covered their hair as well. Redhood unzipped the mask containing the face and hair of the mystery guy.

Or should Redhood say girl. Not much younger than himself. This was officially his most shocking moment ever.

"Is she even still alive?" Damian asked showing no emotion as always.

"SH*T!" Redhood exclaimed. He looked at the body lying in front of him to see that her face was becoming colorless.

He had forgotten he had shot her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lethal Secret

*Welcome back! Again this is my first time writing a fanfic so please read, rate review. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Also I will try to update every two weeks or so. I am in my senior year of high school so I will be very busy at times. Please bare with me!*

* * *

Chapter 2

"Is she even still alive?" Damian asked showing no emotion as always.

"SH*T!" Redhood exclaimed.

He had forgotten he had shot her.

"Di…uh…Nightwing!" Redhood yelled through his comm.

"Redhood? What's wrong?" Nightwing replied.

"Well, you see, Robin and I were…doing our job and well, I shot an assassin," Redhood let out quickly, fearing for Nightwing's response.

"So what's the problem then?" Nightwing asked sounding less worried.

"…" Redhood had no words.

"You did use rubber bullets, right?"

"I SWITCHED THEM FOR REGULAR BULLETS, OKAY?!" Redhood was now yelling at his older brother.

"Bats isn't going to like this…" Red Robin had now chimed in.

"Enough with the futile chatting. She's bleeding out." Damian announced over the comm.

"Keep pressure on the wound and get him back to the Batcave." Nightwing ordered.

"Hood, you'll have to take her. I won't be able to keep her on my bike." Robin told his older brother.

"FINE! LET'S JUST GO!" Redhood shouted once again in the crisp early morning air.

-Back at the Batcave-

Dick and Tim were on patrol closer to the Batcave so they arrived there first. They were getting ready for the wounded assassin on its way. As they had just finished setting up a bed in the well supplied med bay in the Batcave, Jason and Damian arrived on their bikes. Jason had a petite figure in his arms. He also had blood all over his chest from the assassins wound.

"How bad is he?" A now de-masked Dick asked to a scurrying Jason.

As Jason set the assassin down on the bed, Dick proceeded to de-clothe the petite boy…no wait…GIRL! Jason took his mask off and helped Dick take her shirt off. The bullet pierced the left side of her chest, just missing her heart.

"Just missed her heart," Dick told his younger brother, "Why did you shoot her?"

"We couldn't catch her. She was too fast for us." At this, Dick looked at his youngest brother who had turned away in shame. 'Damian was not fast enough for once' Dick thought.

"How are you going to explain this to father?" asked Damian as he folded his arms across his chest.

Jason and Dick just looked at each other for a brief moment before Tim spoke.

"Well, you couldn't leave her to die…" Tim said.

"I love that big brain of yours," Dick said as he sutured the little assassin wound.

-A while later-

"Does she have ID?" Tim asked.

Jason just shook his head. He walked to the girl's bedside again and examined her. She was petite, but muscular, and she had striking red hair. Not ginger, but RED. She had hazel eyes and her skin was tanned. She looked maybe 5'5".

At the same time Damian was examining her uniform and weapons. It was pitch black Kevlar. It was a hooded uniform with a mask that only revealed her eyes and wrapped around her head; even her hair was hidden from sight with the mask on. Her weapons consisted of multiple ninja stars, a staff, and samurai swords crisscrossing each other on the back of the uniform.

In unison, all four boys, all now de-masked, looked in the direction of the stairs in which they saw Alfred J. Pennyworth strolling down. However, considering the situation, they weren't too worried about Alfred knowing.

Alfred continued his stroll over to them and stopped just next to them to announce his greetings when he saw the girl.

"Oh dear. It seems as if this family is prone to picking up strays." Said Alfred calmly. Unfortunately, his statement received some looks.

"Hello to you too, Alfred…" Dick said with a smile.

"Sorry for my lack of greeting dear Masters." Alfred said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's alright Al. I'm just teasing." Dick said with a laugh.

"So who do we have here?" Alfred asked his young charges.

"Jane Doe, approximately sixteen years of age, bullet wound to the chest, just missed the heart, but she'll be fine." Dick announced in one breath.

As soon as Dick said "bullet wound to the chest", Alfred, Tim, and Damian immediately looked at Jason.

"I'm sorry! I was shooting while running…" Jason tried to argue his case but it didn't work out to well.

"Unacceptable, Master Jason! You know you aren't supposed to use regular bullets. Rubber bullets only; is that so hard to follow?" Alfred's disapproval was too much for Jason. Jason exited the room and Dick assumed he was headed to blow off some steam. "Dinner is waiting upstairs. Let's leave our mistress to get some sleep.

With that being said Tim headed upstairs. Dick started to cuff the assassin to the hospital bed she was on and Damian knew what he was doing.

"Is it because she is an assassin?" Damian asked his oldest brother.

"No, it's for our own safety. You know she's dangerous little D. I can't leave down her alone without some type of security." Dick answered his youngest brother with a fatherly tone.

Deep down however, Dick was thinking to himself, 'Who are you? Where did you come from?"

* * *

I know this one is shorter, but I did that so I could explain the character (assassin) a little bit and still keep the suspense. Remember, read, rate, and review! This is my first fanfic, so I need some input...or criticism works too. Thank you! I'll try to post the 3rd chapter within the next two weeks or so.


End file.
